If Only Tears Can Bring You Back
by ErikaHpCa
Summary: COMPLETE! This is generally a short one chapter fan fic that came to me in the spur of the moment. I hope you like... its about Ron and Hermione... Just dawn on the title.. maybe something may come to you!Cant give 2much away! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


**If Only Tears Could Bring You Back**  
  
Hi guys! This is a one chapter short sad story fan fic... please Read it and Review it... tell me what you think... It was just an idea... you know... I've never written a Hermione point of view story... so this was a shot.  
  
2 years after Hogwarts....  
  
Hermione's Point of View

* * *

Life... it's a funny thing. The way it works... the way you take it so for granted... the way you squander it all like a little kid greedily eating a mouth watering candy bar. You don't bother to savor its sweet flavor... you don't stop to congregate the many pleasures it offers. And by the time you know it... it's gone. It's akin to being teased with. One moment you have it and the next minute it could disappear, vanishing for all we know into thin air. And yet... we are very aware of this and we still live with... with a grudge.  
  
This... is truth to be told.  
  
And I tell you now, I spent a great deal of my life, both muggle and witch, contemplating and overanalyzing every little single solitary thing. EVERY ONE! But I ask myself, as I stare at the image that is returned to me when I look in any mirror, in the end... was it all really worth it?  
  
Sure, they call me the smartest witch in Hogwarts this day in age and I'm ecstatic that they do... but who are they? They don't mean anything to me.... At least not the way he meant something to me.  
  
'He' came into the picture exactly seven years ago... seven years ago to this date. September 1st.... and never will it fade my memory. You know how they say don't judge a book by its cover? Well... don't... I would have missed out on a lot... if it weren't by accident.  
  
His blazing red hair that always sat upon his head always amused me... but never as to go as far and run my fingers through them... but... yes... we had we gone there. Not of course until a year ago; a very... very painful year at that. We would discretely meet in pubs, just to simply be together... to hold each other... to melt in each others arms.  
  
And when he did hold me and whisper in my ear at night... it was almost as if another Ronald took his position. You would have never known he had it in him... never. He'd look at me with a look that made me feel wanted; it made me feel loved for the first time.  
  
And in reality, I'd tremble in his bare arms, my knees would buckle and when he noticed this, he'd release a chuckle and hold me, support my weight as he would lean forward to kiss me. "Bloody Hell" he'd whisper after a kiss so intimate. He never failed to be the Ron I knew, never.  
  
Nothing in the world mattered more to me. Nothing. But I should have known... this was going to be a fantasy that I would soon wake up from. This was going to be all a dream... It was going to be a horrible trick that my mind was playing... and I wish it would have been... now ... I wish it was a dream.  
  
Because when I saw him in that Last Battle... the battle that conquered evil and brought forth peace through the wizard community; it signaled the end... more than ; he practically crawled his way towards me, with his last words on breath.  
  
"I love you." he managed to say through his reckless state as he forced a grin. And the impact of those three words struck me harder then lightning would have. It coincided perfectly with the tears that were streaming down like the pelting rain. I knew he was leaving me.  
  
"Ron, no." was all I was able to mumble through the fit of uncontrolled tears, "Ron... you can't leave me. Ron... I'm pregnant you can't." His eyes widened at my words.  
  
"You're pregnant... and you were fighting in this battle? You could have gotten your-.. yourself killed." He was slurring his words. "And the baby."  
  
"Ron I'm fine. Ron... please... you can't." I fell to my knees at his side. He looked exhausted. "What am I suppose to do with out you?"  
  
"Live..." was all he said. His hand weakly moved to my hair to stroke it, I did the same and we shared a kiss that was magical... inexplicable. A magical swirl surrounded us... we were inseparable at that moment in time. We released to receive breaths and I moved his hand to my stomach. It was the closest he would ever be to his child. He smiled willingly, happier than I had ever seen him.  
  
Harry was now nearing his way towards us. He also got to his knees and was almost speechless... as if our gestures told the story well.  
  
"Ron," a croaked voice called. "Ron... I just want to tell you... thank you mate. Thank you for being there... thank you for ... everything." Ron smiled weakly.  
  
"Harry," Ron said feebly, "do me a favor mate... take care of my... Hermione."  
  
"Ron, no." I moaned not giving Harry the chance to mutter his reply. s  
  
"I will always love you, I just hope that if you find someone better than me... that I won't be forgotten. Thanks Harry" he finished to catch a breath, "Hermione..."  
  
But I didn't let him finish. I embraced him and kissed him like there would be no tomorrow for me... because in reality there was no tomorrow for me... not without Ron.  
  
I reluctantly let go and felt the warmth drain from me. He took deep breaths now gasping for his dear life.  
  
"Tell my family that I love them... tell my baby that I love it... tell it that I will always be there... even though I'm not physically there... Remember that...I'll always be here." He finished pointing towards his heart. His eyes were slowly closing, preventing him from ever seeing the world through Ronald Weasley's eyes ever again. He smiled his last smile and left us that day.  
  
His pallid features still haunt the deepest pit in my soul. And I as I sit here in what was to be our flat; tears can't help but stream uncontrolled. And it pains me to put my hand over my swelling stomach because he's not here to see it grow. He won't see it when it is a baby boy, nor when he is grown.

* * *

If only the tears can bring you back to me, I'd tell you those three words I always regretted never dare muttering. Those three words that I held back because I was petrified you wouldn't feel the same. Those three words that hold so much power...  
  
"Ron" I said to the chilling wind of the night, "I never told you that... that I love you."

* * *

Well... what did you think? Weak isn't it... well oh well... review and tell me everything you think. I know its short and stuf.. but.. it was meant to be that way...   



End file.
